All of time and space where do I begin?
by Life-inside-the-Tardis
Summary: What if the doctor had a daughter? What that daughter traveled with him? I suck at summaries but please read!


My name is Emma, I am a 320 year old time lady. I'm the second to last time lord in the universe. The other is my dad, the doctor. He's a fantastic man. We are really close, well traveling for as long as we have means we know most things about each other. I know your wondering how I'm 320. Being a time lord (or lady) is awesome as whenever I almost die my species has a trick we completely change our face. I've had a body before this one. I had black hair and beautiful green eyes. But of course I was short like 4"5 at most. So life was hard. It is being short. Whenever dad ran off I couldn't see him so for 100 years I had to keep a firm hold of his hand. As I'm taller I run and I fight monsters and I meet amazing people. And this is my story. We'll start with dad's 9th body. It seems like a brilliant place to start. We had met Rose and things were great. Absolutely smashing. We begin at what I like to call the beginning or somewhere a little after the beginning.

I liked dad's new face. We could finally be open about being Father and daughter because for the first time in forever we actually looked like it. I'm only on my second body. I've been very careful I have no real idea how many bodies I'm getting so best to stick on the safe side. I look around 18-20 years to the average human. I have glossy curly long blonde hair and greeny-brownish eyes. I'm quite tall 5'7 at most. I wear ripped, black, skinny jeans, a white blouse sort of tee shirt with a trench coat that is black and has really deep pockets. And red converse, sometimes blue. I've travelled with my dad since the time war ended. As for my mum, she died. In the time war. I miss her but I barely knew her. After mum died dad and I ran and we have been running ever since.

We start about a month after we met Rose. The adventure I've taken to calling 'the Dalek in counter' cool name right? It would sure be a great TV show uh? OK back to the story. I get distracted a lot. It's in my blood.

We all stood inside the Tardis. It shook and shook until it landed. Me and dad exchanged worried looks. This wasn't supposed to happen. At all. We moved towards the door gingerly and I pushed it open. There was a collective sigh when we saw no immediate danger but after over 300 years of time travel you learned to keep your guard up whenever you were in unknown places. Which with us was everywhere.

Except earth but still, in the wrong place. Geez. It was hard. How did humans survive it? You guys were stronger then you looked but then again we were always saving you all so your not that strong as a planet. Oh sorry I ramble a lot I get it from dad or he picked it up from me? Either way, I talk a lot when I'm in danger so I never stop talking really.

We were in a dimly lit room. It seemed quite small at first glance but I had a feeling it was a lot bigger. I could make out some glass cases in the background but nothing else. Everything seemed safe. For now. Rose noticed something was up. She's a smart girl. She asked "So what is it? What's wrong?" Dad shook his head and tactfully answered "Don't know. Some kind of signal drawing the Tardis off course." He said this like he was talking to a child. Well in intellect I suppose we were.

Rose looked around nervously and said "Where are we?" I looked around studying my surroundings I sniffed the air and answered " Umm.. Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground. I think NO! Wait one and a half sorry."

Rose looked around again and asked "And when are we? Dad respond before I could by saying "Two thousand and twelve. A display case caught my eye and I turned round to face it Dad saw what I was doing and followed suit starting at the case. Rose kept on about the date "God, that's so close. So I should be twenty six."

"Great, awesome, amazing" I said looking at dad my voice dripping with sarcasm. I was really worried and scared, when I'm scared I'm really sarcastic. I probably would need to apologise to Rose later.

Dad looked around the dimly lit corridor and squinted until he saw a light switch. Everything became brighter and I finally saw that it wasn't a small room at all. It was huge. Rows upon rows of glass cases.

"Blimey" Rose remarked "it's a great big museum!"

"An alien museum." Dad said

"Someone's got a hobby." I stated "They must have spent a fortune on this, but who would be this interested in aliens and had the money to do this? Maybe it's U.N.I.T"

Dad began to list the things around him " Maybe, look chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship!" He looked like a child at Christmas. However old he was he still acted like a 50 year old on their first trip in time and space!

"That's a bit of Slitheen! That's a Slitheen's arm. It's been stuffed." Rose exclaimed happily but her voice dropping at the end.

"Oh, look at you." Dad teased.

Rose was confused "What is it?"

"Your an expert now" I teased "won't need me and dad much longer, you could build your own Tardis soon!"

As we looked around we saw a head of a Cyberman. I looked at dad amused that there was one here as well. Well the amount of invasions that they do I'm not surprised that a few heads are left behind.

"An old friend of mine." Dad joked "Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Not bad looking for 900 years old Dad. Could be worse." I teased back. Dad and Rose smiled and looked at me grinning. Trust me to improve the mood here. Then we went serious again. We needed to know why we were here. I looked around the room hoping for more answers but for once in my life I truly had no idea why I was here.

Rose was the first to break the awkward silence "Is that where the signal's coming from?" Dad soon corrected her "No, it's stone dead. The signal's alive. Something's reaching out, calling for help."

"The questions are who and why." I remarked mysteriously whilst grinning like a manic.

Dad lent over and touched the display case and an alarm went off. I grinned as the armed guards rush in from all sides and cut us off from the Tardis.

I grinned put my hands up and said "Take us to your Leader!" Rose struggled not to laugh. I even heard a few guards sniggering.

As we were being marched the mood quickly dropped, even more so when Rose muttered so only we could hear. "If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you two Exhibit A and B"

Me and Dad looked at each other worried. If we were exhibits what would happen to Rose? She was in danger the only thing that matter that was she got out alive. Jackie would kill us otherwise.

We were shoved into a large room, it looked like a post office but with alien technology. There was baskets of what they obviously thought as junk but I saw very impressive stuff here. I looked around if this was earth 2012 how did they have all this stuff? Something wasn't right here. The room was bundled with papers and packages. Some of the writing in another language. In the room there was a large group of people. But all attention was on two people in the middle next to a large workbench. One was a youngish handsome man in tee-shirt and another man in a expensive looking suit and tie, he had an aura of power around, his hair was grey but obviously once dark brown his eyes were like a sharks. Cold and uncaring. I instantly hated him.

The man in jeans was holding a round circular disk. He obviously had no idea what it did, no of them did.

A man in a sharp suit and tie, stupidly asked "What does it do?" he sounded like a child presented with an unwanted gift.

A man wearing a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt said "Well, you see the tubes on the side? It must be to channel something. I think maybe fuel."

I smirked and scoffed at him all attention was on me just the way I liked it to be.

I looked around and said still smirking " You must be their leader, if I were you I really wouldn't hold it like that."

The guard with us said "Shut it kid"

"Really, though, that's wrong." Dad agreed he had finally worked out what it was.

The guy in jeans looking worried asked "Is it dangerous?"

"No, you just look silly holding it that way" I said plainly.

I reached for the item, and firing bolts click all around me. They didn't like that but I very clearly ignored them all and kept reaching for it. The guy in a suit handed me the curved, palm sized object. I remember having one in the Tardis.

I said gently if I were speaking to young children "You just need to be-" I stroked the object and it made a beautiful sound.

"Delicate." Dad finished for me. I got into my stride playing several different notes.

"It's a musical instrument." The business guy said pulling the room out of the trance.

Dad sighed sadly "And it's a long way from home." I nodded in agreement the planet this originated on was in another solar system. It was really far from the people who made it.

"Here, let me." The business man demanded not waiting for a reply he snatched it off of me. I tensed but then my dad put his hand on my arm and I relaxed. That guy really was a spoiled brat.

He slammed his fingers on it I winced as horrible sounds came out of the delicate machine.

I rolled my eyes and said "He (I pointed at dad) did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision. It takes years to master"

He tryst again and gets a little better still horrid but better.

Dad smirked and addressed the man "Very good. Quite the expert."

The business man looked up at us two "As are you."

He casually tossed it aside, onto the floor. Furious I went over and picked it up giving him dirty looks as I did.

Ignoring me he looked down at us and snootily asked "Who exactly are you?"

Dad was polite enough to answer "I'm the Doctor, these girls are Rose and Emma ( pointing at us as he said our names) And who are you?"

The business man smirked "you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake."

We all looked at each other giving knowing "Pretty much sums us up, yeah." Dad agreed.

The business man probed further "The question is, how did you get in? Fifty three floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices. You're quite a collector yourself, their rather pretty." Dad was furious with this guy. I gave him dirty looks whilst I stood closer to my protective dad.

Rose saved us by saying "She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she."

The pathetic excuse for a human said "She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend" I knew that dad was seeing red. The guy in jeans saved him from being slapped by 3 different people.

The jeans guy finally introduced us "This is Mister Henry Van Statten."

"Oooo, fancy much" I sniggered

Van Statten blushed a tiny bit.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose remarked suddenly sounding like an 80 year old earth woman.

He very seriously responded "Mister Van Statten owns the internet."

I said scoffing "Don't be stupid. No one owns the internet."

Van stupid head smirked and replied "And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?"

Dad summed him up pretty quickly as he remarked "So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up."

Van spoiled brat replied "And you claim greater knowledge?"

Dad like a genius said "I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am." At the exact moment I said "Yeah basically we are"

Van big boy pants said grinning like an idiot "And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?"

Rose asked "what's in the cage?"

Van inflated ego said "The cage contains my one living specimen."

Dad was intrigued as he said "what's that?"

Van captain obvious said "Like you don't know."

Rather smug I said "If we did know we would say captain obvious so why don't you show us instead of standing there flirting" The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Van thick head said rather surprised "You want to see it?" I rolled my eyes daring him to be more stupid.

Rose decided to join in by saying "Blimey, you are captain obvious aren't you?"

Van boss man "Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the English girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name, come and see my pet. Also bring the pretty girl with you." My dad burned with fury. But he followed him anyway. Curiosity getting the better of him. He followed I looked behind at Rose worried but before I could do anything the guards pushed me out the door. Rose gave me a weak smile as I was pushed away. I hoped for the best turned and followed dad. Oh and Van Tight pants. Time to find out what he is hiding oh and also probably save the world as you do. Just another normal day for me.


End file.
